Not really sure how this is going yet
by Anime Cat402
Summary: My first story filled with our very precious Harumi and Matsuri EDIT: This is an emotional roller-coaster and may contain some OOC-ness (I'll try to keep it minimal)
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's**_ _ **note**_ _\- Hey this is my first story here so I hope I do well. At the moment my life is really kicking up speed so my updates may not be very regular...Sorry about that. I try to write stories about ships I like that don't get much attention so even if I ship it I may not write about it because there are so many other stories about that ship._

 _Ok please review it and tell me what you think please don't hate too much but helpful advice is welcomed! I forgot to mention this first chapter is more of a prequel than anything else you do not need to read it if you don't want to this is just the start to my story in my head._

 **Harumi**

The nerve of this girl is beyond amazing. All I ever wanted was to go shopping with my best friend but no, she had to "bump into" us. Now, we are alone, together...Wonderful.

"Yuzu!" I called out to my best friend.

"Come on, we're going to be late!"

I swear this girl will never be known for being punctual. Even just walking towards the mall flyers were being passed out every couple of feet, stores lined up with their best discounts, and, as a bonus, we happened to be off of school today . Yuzu hurried up to me apologizing all the way as we started off towards our favorite clothing stores.

For a while we had a great time shopping and messing around and just when I thought we were in the clear…."Yuzu-chan!" A certain pink haired girl jumped onto Yuzu gleefully. "Oh, and Taniguchi-sempai," Matsuri said, in a noticeably less gleeful tone.

"Whatcha doing here Matsuri?" The ever-naive Yuzu asked her.

"I came to see Yuzu-chan of course!"

With that statement I mentally growled at the middle-schooler. While I was at it I figured I should brace myself for what I knew was going to happen next.

" So you're alone? Then you can join us right Harumin?!"

" If you're okay with it then I won't argue with you Yuzu."

I sighed, it went like this every last time.

"Yay! Then can we go to karaoke Yuzu-chan? Pretty please?"

The little devil put on her best begging face that I knew Yuzu could not resist. This whole time Matsuri has said not a word to me other than general acknowledgment of my presence. The nerve!

Thus we went to karaoke, which was bad enough with Yuzu there, but of course, life loves its curve balls.

"Oh no!" Yuzu suddenly shouted, (in the middle of a song to boot.) "Tonight is my turn to cook dinner argh! I got to go guys!" Yuzu stood up and collected all of her things. "Feel free to have fun without me, bye!" Yuzu sent one last wave before she ran off.

…...Now what!? I internally screamed because, after all, I wasn't left there alone.

"Nee, Taniguchi-sempai, we still have an hour left here, should we just stay?"

I blinked at the surprisingly reasonable suggestion, and serious tone of voice coming from the prankster.

"If you need to be somewhere else," she continues, "you can go, I won't mind I can stay here and shoulder the bill.

I snapped out of my shocked state.

"No way am I leaving you, a middle schooler alone in a isolated, soundproof place and then on top of that let you, once again a _middle_ _schooler_ , pay for the enjoyment of three people by herself ! "

In all of my fury I had stood up, I now slowly sit back down.

"We still have a hour right? Well then lets enjoy it, together."

Now Matsuri was the one who looked shocked

"I thought you didn't like me sempai?"

I grinned a bit at that.

" I don't. Glad you picked up on it or you would have been a dumbass," I cheekily stated, "and that would be an accomplishment."

I flat out lied because I knew exactly how intelligent Matsuri was, but I just couldn't help myself. It was just too fun to tease her. The only problem with teasing a tease is that Matsuri always got revenge greater than what the initial infilction.

"Well than Taniguchi-sempai how-"

"About that," I cut her off, "why in the world are you so formal with me and yet so loose with Yuzu? Just Harumi is good enough."

Oh she is surprised. Its, well, such a rare face and so ... cute. I snapped out of my thoughts. What in the world was that? I hurriedly started a new song and began singing it. Eventually she let go of what she was going to say and picked her own song. We even performed a few duets and I laughed at Matsuri's many (failed) attempts to rap. Then before I knew it the comm in our room buzzed to let us know that our time was up.

As we left the building Matsuri looked like she wanted to say something and just as I was about to prod her she spoke up.

"Thank you, Harumi-"

For some reason it looked like she was forcing out the next words out, hah! She was embarrassed! How rare was that.

"-sempai, for staying and paying...and I guess I had a little bit of fun.

"...Your welcome, just don't come back again."

I answered her with a straight fact but in truth, I had had a great deal of fun and just didn't want to admit it.

Matsuri got that conniving look in her eyes again and opened her mouth to speak, " Fine, but only if I can get something else from you Harumi-sempai," Matsuri grinned like she was plotting something, again. Not only that, but Matsuri was using my name more often than she normally would, which, for some reason, brought a strange sense of satisfaction to me.

"Oh no," I responded dramatically, " what is it you want _now_ Matsuri?"

"Nothing much," and again with that smile, why do I find it so adorable? " Just your number and permission to text and call."

Spending an entire day with an energetic high schooler and then a mischievous middle schooler tends to wear any normal person out, so you really couldn't blame me for not particularly caring about the why and just giving the darn girl what she wanted. I gave Matsuri my number as I walked her home, no way was I going to leave Matsuri alone outside at night.

"Buh Bye, sempai," Matsuri waved goodbye to me as she entered her house.

"Yeah, bye you little devil," I silently replied to the now closed door.

 **End note:** _So! how was it? I know nothing really happened yet but I needed a start to open up the story. I apologize if the characters are a little bit out of character i'm trying my best. Once again this is my first story so I welcome any feedback and please don't hate to bad._

 _ **Cat Out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_ _Hi I have decided to do these chapters in different point of views, I hope this will turn out an interesting and rewarding story for all of you please review and give me your opinion, thanks! This new chapter does not take place on the same day as the first one but in fact a couple of weeks afterward. I need to thank a certain author for being my first review and critique I used your advice and you are awesome. So if anybody else ends up reading this story check out **La Banane.**_

 **Matsuri**

As I entered me home I yelled out the traditional " I'm home" to the normally empty house without expecting any answer. It had become routine to come back to an empty house after all. I had long ago stopped caring that nobody would be there to greet me home.

"Welcome home!" My eyes widened. No way that had happened because I was greeted back, a phenomenon in itself, but I wasn't just greeted home by one voice but two. My mother and father both had welcomed me home. However, instead of being happy I was the complete opposite. My eyes shut in exasperation, with two parents came double the endless arguments and negativity.

Not even forty-five minutes after I was "happily" welcomed me home, my parents began fighting, again. Which, frankly, would not have bothered me in the slightest had it not been that I was dragged into the fight as well. The most ironic part being that I was the very topic of the argument, in fact it was about what each parent thought was best for me. Finally I exploded right about the point where my mother and father were no longer having a "simple discussion about my future" and more having a " I'm right your wrong" yelling match, sounds fun.

Back to the point I was angry because of exactly tow things. First this whole "talk" was about me yet I had absolutely no say AT ALL in what my next FIVE YEARS of life would be like. Second of all, and this was the real breaker for me, _they_ were deciding what was best for _me._ While this may sound exactly like the first point it is completely different. I was mad because they knew _absolutely nothing_ about me yet for some reason they knew _what was best for_ _ **me**_. I did snap and I screamed at my parents " You don't know ANYTHING about me!" Neither of you do, tell me what is my favorite color, best friend's name, favorite food, do you even know how I'm doing in school! NO! Of course you don't I never even see EITHER of you!" I exploded.

I had tears in my eyes at this point and they were threatening to spill out at any moment so I ran out the door and into the "real world" once again.

Truthfully, I don't know how long I ran or even why I ended up running to _her_ house, I was too angry, too sad, and just too much of a mess to care. I barely even registered that it was raining as the door slammed shut behind me.

Somehow I had remembered my phone and texted Harumi-senpai, begging her for help, for her to somehow hear my plea for help in my short simple words.

 **Harumi**

 **Devil: R u home?**

 **Me: Yea why?**

 **Devil: Open ur door**

I looked up from my phone just as the doorbell rang, thankfully my sister was gone from our house for a business trip, she would have flipped, it's 11:00 at night for cripes sake!

I painstakingly got up from my comfy spot on my couch to open the door for who I knew was waiting outside. When I opened it, however, I was in no way prepared for what greeted me on the other side.

Matsuri stood in her school uniform, drenched in water with nothing but her headphones around her neck and phone in hand. Her eyes were red and puffed up, it was obvious that she had just been crying.

I took one look at Matsuri to soak all this in before I ushered the broken girl inside.

"Bathroom's the third door on the right, I'll get you a change of clothes so just go ahead and take a bath, and when you come out dinner will be ready for you," I instructed her. However, the only response I received from Matsuri was a simple nod and then she ambled off in the direction of the bathroom.

I heard the water running and I sighed in relief, now to work. Next was dinner. Step 1 go into freezer and locate frozen pizza. Step 2 put frozen pizza in oven to bake...done with that in two steps . The clothes were harder I spent a good 30 or so minutes looking in my closet for clothes that would fit the smaller girl, to basically no avail. What I did find was a pair of shorts and a slightly over sized tee that would _probably_ fit Matsuri. No guarantees.

Back to the bathroom. I knocked gently on the door three times and told Matsuri that her clothes were just outside the door, with no answer.

Whatever had happened it must have been bad, I made a mental note _not_ to ask about it, whatever _it_ was, no point in upsetting her.

I sat back down on the couch, what could I do to help? For the second time in a few weeks, all because of Matsuri, I found myself thinking 'now what?' all over again.

Once bathroom door opened I called out to Matsuri "Come here, I have pizza on the table in front of the couch and movies next to it, choose which one you want to see."

Honestly, I don't know why she came to me instead of Yuzu, but I could tell she needed help, and even with her being the devil I had to at least try to help her.

Matsuri sat down next to me and began to devour her pizza.

"Which movie do you want to watch?"

Matsuri glanced at me with a slightly shocked face as if she expected something else. Well, sure I wanted to ask what was wrong, but that didn't mean I was going to!

Quickly Matsuri gulped down what she had in her mouth as I picked up a napkin.

"You are on of the most messy eaters I have ever met."

Matsuri had melted cheese running down her chin and a spot of tomato sauce on her cheek. I cupped Matsuri's cheek in my hand to guide her line of vision towards me and leaned in to gently wipe of her mess. I moved back and blinked I thought for a second Matsuri was blushing. It might have been my imagination but it got my heart going like a drum.

"So...your'e not going to ask me why I'm here or what happened or-"

"Nope," I silenced her jumble of words, "you can tell me when you are ready, when you want to, Matsuri."

"Now, which movie would you like to watch?"

 _ **End Note: ...** I'm not really sure what to say so I'll just end here...please review._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's note:_** _Hi people! I am truly touched that people are really reading my little story and hope you enjoy how it turns out. Once again any feedback is welcomed good or bad critique is great and opinions are amazing. Also I want everyone who reads this to know I do read each and every review and carefully consider each and every critique. So without further ado..._

 **Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. All rights go to Saburota Uta and Seven Seas Entertainment**

( _I just realized I had been forgetting that this whole time so.)_

 **Matsuri**

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed. The daylight was just starting to seep though the window beside me. The bed itself was easily a queen size and I took a moment to appreciate its comfort before I noticed something else. I wasn't in this bed alone, and to top it off, I hadn't remembered putting on this set of clothes. What had I gotten myself into? I looked to the sleeping person beside me...and stifled my gasp. Everything suddenly flooded back into me.

Somewhere during the movie I had fallen asleep, exhausted. Come to think of it, how had Harumi-sempai carried me all the way to her room? Imagining my secret crush holding me, well, I wanted to scream, and not from happiness. With that mindset I slowly eased out of bed, I really didn't want to deal with Harumi-sempai right now.

Today is...a school day, perfect. Where had Harumi-sempai put my school uniform? Whatever, it was still only 5:00 in the morning; school didn't start until 7:00. I got out my phone and plugged in my headphones to ease into the music.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 ** _30 min. later  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

"Matsuri, catch," Harumi-sempai threw me my school uniform, which I caught with ease.

"Mornin' sempai, woah, talk about bed head!"

I unsuccessfully stiffed my laugh and continued my verbal assault.

"your hair is sticking up...everywhere."

It was true, Harumi-sempai's hair was sticking up, in fact it strongly resembled an afro. Apparently Harumi-sempai's natural hair was very frizzy in the morning. It was also hair was naturally curly, a fact that I had been ignorant of before last night. I smirked at Harumi-sempai, and made sure to fill my expression with as much arrogance as I could muster.

In response Harumi-sempai glared at me, then flatly stated that I wasn't in any better shape. So with our bad hairstyles in mind both of us headed off the the bathroom to freshen up.

While Harumi-sempai was straightening her hair I asked the all-important question hanging over me,

"Will you let me stay here for a while?" I mentally winced because it came out more of a nervous squeak than the casual conversation I was aiming for.

My answer was a prompt "Ouch!" from Harumi-sempai who had touched the scalding object treating her hair.

Harumi-sempai looked at me thinking about her response, closed her eyes, then looked again.

She sighed, " that bad, huh." Harumi-sempai then became more serious than I had ever seen her before as she answered me, " Promise me that you can not go home right now and you really _need_ my help, not simply want _._ If you can promise me that, than you can stay here as long as you need to."

Harumi-sempai then, being the person she is, smugly added "besides, with two people here, I only need to do half the work! Or maybe even none since your freeloading and all."

That smug grin, let me see, how can I twist it around in the most annoying way possible. My mind began turning its gears to find a devious course of action.

I grinned, not my best work but this will do.

"Oh, but sempai," I used my most adoring/innocently sarcastic voice in my arsenal, "doesn't twice the amount of people also mean twice the amount of cooking and cleaning and shopping for food of course?"

There we go! Harumi-sempai's face dropped into a harsh glare pointing in my direction, After all Harumi-sempai absolutely **_HATED_** cooking _and_ cleaning not to mention when buying food she was completely hopeless.

"So you are staying, huh," Harumi-sempai inquired to me, after we had exchanged quite a few more, suffice it to say glancing blows through words, both ways.

"Yep, you get to keep me for a while isn't that wonderful," my answer was dripping with fake sweetness and sarcasm once again.

"Guess that means..." I heard Harumi-sempai mutter but I couldn't make out all the words.

"Oh shit! School!" Harumi-sempai yelled as she looked at the clock, "Matsuri, after school meet me in the plaza and don't be late!"

Harumi-sempai then hurriedly grabbed her things and ran out the door, dragging me along behind her.

"Remember right after school okay?"

"Yeah, okay"

"Have a good day at school then, bye!"

And, off she went, racing towards the bus station, I planned on taking my time to school, my class started later than Harumi-sempai's and besides missing a couple of classes couldn't really hurt. Cranking up the volume on my trusty headphones, I set off in the opposite direction Harumi-sempai had gone, and towards my school.

 **Harumi**

"Safe!" I rushed through the door right as the bell rang. "You may be but that yell of yours tempts me to count you tardy regardless, Taniguchi-san." I winced, of course she would already be in the classroom, Oogumi-sensei was ruthless when it came to any of her students.

"Yes ma'am," I mumbled, " it won't happen again."

Sensei nodded in recognition of my apology.

"Okay then now what does a..."

Oogumi-sensei began with her lecture and I tuned out, relieved that at least one of my crises was avoided. My mind began to wander, and where else would it go that the biggest problem on my hands.

 **~ The Night Before**

 _"Hey what movie do ya want to see next," No answer I looked beside me and, how **wonderful** Matsuri had fallen asleep during the movie. My objective was to calm her down not knock her out! Geez now I have to carry her back and get her out of her **completely stained** uniform. Ugh and Matsuri has school tomorrow so I need to wash it too. I groaned, not to mention the lack of clothes to begin with. It seemed I had just gotten myself into a load of trouble and work. _

_I checked my watch, God damn it took me **three hours** to do that! I wiped off the sweat that had formed on my brow, Matsuri was a lot heavier than she looked! After I cleaned up I, as gently as I could, lifted the girl up and carried her princess style to my bed, for now we were just going to share, I was to tired to set anything else up. Then I undressed/redressed her and frankly it was extremely difficult to do without looking. Lastly laundry, lets not even, just, ugh for laundry, wretched thing shouldn't even exist. I promptly lay down and fell asleep after finishing my tasks, on my bed of course._

 _I jerked awake, what was that sound? There it is again, where is it coming from. I glance around the room and almost instantaneously found the culprit. Tears ran down Matsuri's face as she whispered and whimpered in her sleep. I left it alone and simply hugged the middle schooler and whipered back, "You're not alone, I've got ya, your safe," over and over again until she stopped crying, then slept soundly in my arms, refusing to let them go._

 **~ Present**

I couldn't get the words Matsuri whispered out of my mind, "don't leave me again, please," Matsuri repeated that sentence continually until I held her.

"Well the first step is getting some necessities for her. " I murmured, aloud, during class.

"So, Taniguchi-san, according to you, the first step to Shakespeare writing 'Romeo and Juliet' was getting necessities for her, did I hear you correctly?"

Crap. Shit. Fuck. I got caught, again. Here's one more curse, dammit. How even can I get out of this one!?

Um, uh, think fast, come on now Harumi!

"No ma'am, I was, in fact not referring to Shakespeare and his plays at all but rather to my recently received kitten." I only hope this will work, Sensei has an extreme soft spot for kittens. Even so I wanted to scream at the lame excuse that I had come up with.

"Taniguchi-san I would rather you not think about your kitten during literature class as they have absolutely no correlation with each other, but since you are typically a well behaved student I will give you a 'free pass' on this incident."

"Yes ma'am"

I mentally fist pumped.

"Thank you, Sensei"

A simple, "hmm," was all I received in response.

Yuzu gave me a thumbs up from across the room. I grinned at her in response.

I'll worry about all of that stuff later, when I have to see that little devil again, it was not worth getting caught by Oogumi-sensei again. Even with all my wit and cunning there was no way I could get out of trouble a third time after all.

 **Matsuri**

School sucks. Really I know I thought that before, but I swear every last time I step foot into that horrid place my opinion is only reinforced. School. Sucks. End of story. However end of school is a different thing, now that is _amazing_ the end of the school day almost makes the rest of the crap you put up with in class worth it, especially if you have a date waiting for you at the end of said day, now that is _spectacular._ So as soon as that bell rang, I was out of the classroom and racing to get to the plaza, how am I going to tease her today? I smirked Harumi-sempai was always fun to watch, and causing one of her many expressions was even better, Am I looking forward to this? No, that is an extreme understatement, I am anticipating it with my whole being.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 **End Note:**

 _Aaand done! S_ _orry this took so long, I thought that I would have more time to write after school ended and then laptop broke so... yeah really sorry about taking so long though. Also surprisingly this chapter ended up being my longest yet I fell like they are steadily getting larger...Oh and o_ _ne thing I'm not apologizing for, is this slight cliffhanger._ _Cause I need to go to sleep, its an hour till tomorrow and I have to get up early tomorrow so I am definitely stopping here for now. In July I am fairly certain that I will be able to make updates regularly and on a schedule but for now no promises. Review, comment, pm me even, any feedback (that actually contributes) is very welcomed. Okay I need sleep now so bye bye!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own these people if I did they would be together by now** I own the story only **DO MY POLL!**

* * *

 **Harumi**

 **DO MY POLL** sorry peeps but I wanted to make sure you read that part on to story...

"Hey, senpai, can we go here? Harumi-sempai, I want a crepe, can I have one? Can I? Can I? Nee, senpai let's go here next!" God, why did I even suggest this? Matsuri, unsurprisingly was having a blast shopping around for everything _but_ the essentials. Like her _clothes._ That was what I was really worried about. But every single time we stepped into a store, Matsuri would be sidetracked by something or another, and walk right back out again. Then she would burn a hole though my wallet by making me bye whatever she wanted!

* * *

 **Three hours before**

* * *

I looked at the clock, again, it was still at least 30 minutes till school ended. I inwardly groaned, knowing that I had concentrated a grand total of nothing throughout the whole day, just waiting until the bell rang.

"Yuzu, can I borrow your notes?"

Yuzu looked at me with a mix of "who are you," and "you're asking me?" clouding her features, with good reason too. Normally she was the one asking me for notes, because, despite my attitude, I kept track of my grades.

"Harumin, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"There's a quiz tomorrow on what we went over you know"

Oh, no I didn't in fact, let me add that to the list of things Matsuri has done to screw with my life then...

I sighed, "Yuzu-chi can I use your notes?"

Worry clouding her features Yuzu handed them over to me, "keep them I'll study with Mei"

"thanks, you saved me," I grinned at her.

Suddenly the bell rang, and I nearly ran out of the room to meet Matsuri, waving goodbye to Yuzu as I left.

Why was I so anxious to see her?

* * *

Seriously why...

"Matsuri," I attempted to keep my voice even, "GET BACK HERE," yeah, that was _definitely_ a success.

"Aw, Harumi-sempai," Matsuri turned toward me carefully pronouncing every syllable in my name, "what's wrong with a bit of fun?" Of course the "cutesy" effect that her words may have had were lost on me for Matsuri was wearing her signature mischievous smirk/grin. Perfect, that expression just marked my doom, my poor wallet.

Question: How could I keep Matsuri from wandering off and wasting precious time?

Answer: Brute force

Which, surprisingly, proved to be extremely effective. I dragged her into a clothing store, ignoring her loud protest and the (many) odd glances by surrounding (darn public places) people, picked out some clothes, and then...then, she has to try them on, but if I leave her alone I'm sure she would just run away...I'm stumped, this girl has me thinking 'now what?' much too often.

"So what are you going to do, Harumi-sempai, watch me change? What a pervert! But then if you don't~ I might just run away~." once again Matsuri is sporting her smirk and pairs it with a "sweet" singsong voice.

"Ugh, I don't even like being _near_ you much less having to watch you change," to help prove my point I groaned again,"Well, let's get this over with, I don't want to see your underdeveloped body for more than necessary."

I answered without sparing her a glance

"Hmmm, well I guess compared to _you_ I am," Matsuri muttered under her breath as she entered the dressing room, but not before pulling me with, then..."Hiya! take this you big tit bully!"

I stifle my screech of surprise threatening to bring all the shop's employees rushing in.

Matsuri had grabbed my breasts from behind, and roughly I might add!

In retaliation I quickly tried to get her off me while turning around, I _really_ shouldn't have attempted both at the same time, because as I twisted around my foot caught Matsuri's, not a big deal except I was already off balance from, unsuccessfully, getting the girl off me.

We both went down, at least, I think we did. Stars were swirling around in my vision and the back of my head was throbbing with pain.

I closed my eyes then reopened them slowly, Matsuri had her hands on both sides of my head, one of Matsuri's knees was in between my legs, the other on the outside. In this almost cliche position the one thing that surprised me was the absence of Matsuri's devious smirk, replaced with what almost looked like worry. Of course I'd never seen worry on Matsuri's aggravatingly indifferent face, the only time coming close to it being after she ended up on my doorstep for the first time in the rain...with sadness, but I don't want to think of that right now.

I don't like that expression on her face, and my head was _still_ throbbing, ugh. I looked up at the girl still hovering over me and blinked, once, twice, opened mouth and..."Get off me you brat" successfully wiped the worry from Matsuri's face.

But the result of her not being worried made her devious smile pop right back up. God dammit.

"Get off!" I grunted as I started pushing Matsuri off me, I should've aimed at her shoulders better...

"Mmmn, sen~pai I didn't know you went for the small ones," her grin widened, "are you perhaps a pedo?"

My hands had somehow ended up on Matsuri's breasts instead, and this **devil** wasn't going to make things easier for me. She slowly sat up onto my legs while I spluttered for an answer.

 _Then_ the brat started being even worse, slowly Matsuri shed her top, then she went on to unzip her skirt, standing up as she did so,"nee, senpai, I think my skirt is caught, would you mind pulling it for me?" Matsuri said this with as much honey (It's poisoned don't even take a lick; **poisoned** ) in her voice as she possibly could.

I glared up at the girl, still being on the floor, and went over to her skirt, unzipping it with no trouble.

"Geez you're weak, that was easy"

Matsuri shrugged at me, "well you are older and stronger than me"

Playing the innocent act I see, well might as well go with it.

I got up off the ground, finally, and went to sit down on the small bench in the corner of the room.

"Nee, senpai, can you get my bra too? I just started wearing them so I'm still not used to taking them on and off"

That's bullshit, no 3rd year middle schooler would have _just_ started wearing a bra. _**Bull. Shit.**_ I bit my tongue.

"You don't need to take your bra off," I responded cutting a glare in Matsuri's direction, "you're not trying on a bathing suit or anything, just outfits."

"Hmmm, I guess you're right."

 **Three outfits later** \- also known as 2 hours.

I looked up in the direction of the sky, God why, what did I dooooo~. This day was not going to end anytime soon...

* * *

 **Author's note:** hey look I found out how to use the line thingy lol. I'd been trying to figure that one out for a while. Now to business.

Review! I swear I read every last one sent and starting next chapter I am thinking of replying to them! IF THERE IS ANY TO REPLY TO! Also while you're at it DO MY POLL it takes like 3min. all you have to do is go to my author page and its at the top DO IT. This is also now a collab between me and LittleDG3 so look forward to it cause its both of our first time (stop thinking like that! lol) I recently hit 600+ views and did a dance of happiness, keep reading folks!

Cat out!


	5. UPDATE

_**IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHORS:**_

* * *

 **HELLO READERS I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LARGE BREAK IN UPDATES, BOTH OF THE WRITERS ARE CURRENTLY STUDENTS THEREFORE WHILE SCHOOL IS CURRENT, WE WILL FOR SURE DO OUR BEST TO UPDATE THE ALMOST COMPLETED MOST RECENT CHAPTER DURING THE NEXT SCHOOL BREAK, UNTIL THEN ONCE AGAIN WE APOLOGIZE!**


End file.
